Currently available piezo fans are formed of piezoelectric material that includes lead, such as PbZr1-xTixO3 (PZT). Use of lead in manufacturing situations presents problems, such as exposing workers to a hazardous material. In addition, the cost of manufacturing rises when specialized permits and increased regulations need to be met in order to manufacture a product. Furthermore, products that include a hazardous material, such as lead, are less likely to be accepted by consumers than a product that is free of hazardous materials. In addition, the use of a piezo fan that contains PZT piezoelectric material requires a high voltage for operation. In some instances, more than 100 volts are needed for operation. In addition, in a piezo fan that includes PZT, the fan blade is attached to the peizo actuator using an adhesive. These piezo fans have a low life time due to the poor adhesion between the fan blade and the piezo actuator. In addition, current piezo fans are relatively expensive.
The description set out herein illustrates various embodiments of the invention, and such description is not intended to be construed as limiting in any manner.